


总裁与小警察

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimDick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 提姆和迪克的一些情趣故事





	总裁与小警察

**Author's Note:**

> 总裁和小警察的性福生活  
> 这是我最后一次给这个故事写剧情，这个系列纯粹是黄段子

迪克和提姆开始交往了。  
布鲁斯在花了三天时间消化了这个消息后终于恢复了常态，只是他还在思考这两个孩子到底是算他的儿子还是别的关系。芭芭拉则用意味深长的笑容祝福了他们，并说迪克你果然喜欢像蝙蝠侠的那种，说得布鲁斯打了个哆嗦。  
现在他们两个在谈一段甜蜜的地下恋爱，达米安对此似乎在嘟嘟囔囔，而提姆心情好到根本没在意达米安的嘟囔，他们难得的没有吵架，这几天意外的和平。杰森笑话他又不是第一次恋爱了怎么还高兴成这样，迪克立刻用一个用力的抱抱反击说等你也恋爱就知道了，我每次恋爱都这么高兴。  
杰森觉得这个姓格雷森的用心险恶。  
在提姆的公寓里住了几天后，迪克回到布鲁海文继续上班，警察的工作还是挺忙的，布鲁海文的犯罪率可不比哥谭低。提姆继续做他韦恩集团代理总裁的工作，自从有了他代班，布鲁斯这个当爸爸的更加当起了甩手掌柜，他现在连财务报表都不用看了——达米安会在做家庭作业的时候抽空就看了，还是自告奋勇的那种。  
“全职蝙蝠侠真好。”提姆感叹。“我也想做全职红罗宾。”  
“至少你的水管子爆了不需要自己去修。”迪克在电话那头说。“我所有的衣服都湿透了。”  
“正好。”提姆一拍桌子。“该去给你买衣服了。”  
“……拜托不要，提米。”  
迪克当时觉得有点不对，第二天他发现果然不对。他继续晾衣服的决定是正确的，这方面的事情绝对不要信提姆真的会给他买衣服——至少是正常的衣服。讲真，交往之后他已经习惯了提姆买的衣服都是平时穿不出去的那种了。  
“不好看吗？”  
“不是不好看。”迪克顿了顿。“你真打算让我上班的时候穿？”  
提姆用真诚的眼神看着他。  
“……会被看到的。”迪克试图拒绝。  
“穿上。”提姆用真诚的笑容面对他。  
“……”  
“穿上，乖。”  
这天迪克坐在巡逻车里浑身的不自在，他担心今天会不会太热出汗，或者三楼的老太太倒下一盆水来，或者进办公室的是被不小心泼了一身咖啡，而他还不能立刻去换衣服因为更衣室可能有人。警服衬衫可没那么好的质量，不沾水都有可能被发现他今天穿了一件胸罩，要是湿了，他还是直接去找时光机算了。  
“你今天怎么样？”快下班的时候提姆给迪克打电话。“工作还好吗？”  
“不怎么样。”迪克今天难得的不想说话。“真是太好了我要下班了。”  
“下班的话在门口等我一下。”  
看起来今天还算比较平静，他可以不用那么紧张了。迪克交班给了夜班的同事，从警局里出来，提姆正在警局门口等他下班。  
有人来接自己回家真好，被人陪着的感觉真好。迪克这么想着，过去亲了亲提姆的嘴角。  
“你衣服还穿着吗？”提姆亲吻着他，轻声问到。  
他的脸一下就红了。  
“迪克？”  
“穿着呢。”他小声嘀咕。“我今天都不敢乱动。”  
“等下给我看看。”  
——哦，他就知道会变成这样。

 

布鲁海文的小巷子很多，没有人也没有灯的也很多。下班的警员和穿着考究的富家少爷走进了这么一条巷子，巷口只有两个垃圾桶，实在是个不起眼的地方  
“衣服脱掉。”  
迪克露出一副伤脑筋的表情，提姆扬了扬眉毛，他只好乖乖解开自己的衬衫扣子，露出警服下面的白色蕾丝胸罩。  
提姆伸手隔着那个基本上什么都遮不住的胸罩揉捏迪克的胸部，磨蹭他的乳头——手感真好，迪克的喘息声也很好听。他可真好，这个样子简直太色情了。  
“嗯……提米……”  
“真听话。”提姆扶着他的腰，手摸到他的屁股上。“转过去，裤子解开。。”  
迪克发出一声呜咽，慢吞吞转过身去，解开自己的腰带。提姆伸手到他胯下摸了一把，他喉咙里发出一声短促的鸣叫，接着因为提姆的揉弄发出了舒服的呻吟。  
“今天你的同事没发现你穿着女式内衣？”  
“要是被发现我就不用做警察了。”  
“内裤也没有？”提姆拽下迪克的警服裤子，露出里面的白色蕾丝女式内裤，用手指揉弄包裹在蕾丝布料里的囊袋。“你没有去过洗手间？”  
“去过，但我这样怎么用小便池。”迪克觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。“别弄了……呜！”  
“看来只有我知道你这么色。”提姆从背后揉捏着他的胸部和下体，迪克胸部结实有弹性的肌肉手感绝赞。“真是变态的可爱。”  
“嗯——提米，嗯啊——呜……”女式内裤太小了，白色的蕾丝布料包裹不住充血的下体，提姆拨弄了几下迪克的内裤，他充血勃起的阴茎弹了出来，龟头甚至在墙面上蹭了几下，他发出了很大一声呻吟。“哈啊！好棒——”  
“衣服脱掉。”提姆的手开始撸动迪克的阴茎，掌心的薄茧温暖又刺激。“除了内裤，全部都脱掉。”  
迪克哆哆嗦嗦地脱掉衬衫和鞋袜，提姆拿掉他身上的胸罩，将胸罩翻过来包裹住迪克的老二，外侧的蕾丝磨蹭着敏感的皮肤，惹得他发出了诱人的呻吟声。  
“呜呼——别，哈嗯！啊啊——提米，嗯哼……”  
“喜欢这样吗？”他揽着迪克的腰，压在他的后背上，听着迪克发出甜腻的呻吟。“喜欢吗？变态的警察先生？”  
“……喜欢……”迪克咽了咽口水。  
“喜欢什么？”  
“……喜欢你……”  
迪克的声音小的像蚊子，他的脸又红又烫。提姆听到他的回答，松开了揉捏他胸部的手，伸出舌头开始舔他的脊背。  
“迪克，我知道你是故意的。”他的吐息变得很热，迪克扭过头想和他接吻，但被制止了。“到你这样很容易吸引到变态。”  
“别折磨我了，德雷克总裁。”迪克发出舒服的声音，用魅惑的蓝眼睛看他。出了一层薄汗的皮肤有汗水的味道，也甜腻色情。“你不想听到这个回答吗？”  
——哦，他甜蜜的蓝色知更鸟。  
“如果你能射出来，我们就回家，我会好好操你一顿。”提姆咬他的耳朵，用膝盖分开他的双腿，把手指塞进他的嘴里。“让我看看你有多色，变态的警察先生。”  
“嗯啊——哈，哈啊——提米，提米，啊啊——”提姆持续撸动他的阴茎，迪克叫得大声起来。他抓着提姆的手腕，拉到胸前，磨蹭着自己的乳头。“摸摸这里——嗯哼！好棒——”  
“喜欢被我揉奶子吗？”提姆丢掉手里的胸罩，亲力亲为给他打手枪。“想被我揉出奶来吗？变态的小可爱。”  
“呜呜——嗯！喜欢——啊啊！喜欢死了！”  
“你该说什么？”  
“提米……主人……”迪克撒娇一样蹭了蹭背后抱着他的提姆。“喜欢被主人揉——呜呜——”  
“揉什么？”  
“啊，啊啊——喜欢，被主人……呜……揉奶子，我喜欢——啊啊！”  
提姆放开迪克的阴茎，从蕾丝内裤旁边挤出来的老二挺立着，他的双手在迪克的胸前用力揉捏，手指蹂躏他的乳头，变得充血挺立。  
“喜欢这样吗？”  
“呜呜——喜欢，喜欢——啊啊，好喜欢！好舒服——”  
“变态。”提姆舔他的耳垂，用下体磨蹭他的臀部。“喜欢被揉奶子的变态警察先生。”  
他用虎口圈住迪克的乳尖，挤压他的乳头和乳晕，拉扯着胸部没多少的脂肪，又拧又揉。“早晚有一天你会被我揉出奶来。”提姆的声音被迪克渐渐变大的呻吟声盖了过去，他附在迪克耳边轻声慢语下了命令。“只能被我揉奶子揉到射，不许碰下面，我亲爱的变态小母狗。”  
“不可能的——呜——主人，求你——真的不可能的——”迪克扭动屁股，磨蹭提姆的胯下，努力讨好他。“摸摸我，操我，主人，求你——”  
他跪下来，拉开提姆的裤链，硬邦邦的阴茎弹在他脸上，他兴奋地用唇舌侍奉起来。提姆的气味，他嗅到简直要发情。  
“主人……操你的母狗吧，求你，别折磨我了……”  
“不行。”提姆的阴茎在迪克胸前磨蹭着，像乳交那样挤压他的胸肌，操他的胸部。“你不射出来，我就不操你。”  
“主人——”  
“不要撒娇了，迪克。”提姆用老二拍了拍他的乳头。“还是说你打算被揉出奶才高兴？真是个小色狗。”  
迪克发出一声呜咽，只能认命了。他站起来，靠在墙上，提姆揉捏吮吸着他的胸部，他的乳头变硬挺立着，下半身还穿着蕾丝内裤，阴茎挺立在外面，和提姆的磨蹭着。  
“喜欢这样吗？”提姆和他接吻，吮吸他的舌头和唾液。“喜欢穿着女式内衣被揉奶子吗？”  
迪克的阴茎可怜兮兮的颤抖着，顶端流出一些精水，但刺激不够，就是射不出来。最终他实在忍耐不住哭了出来，带着哭腔委屈地求提姆让他射——操他，或者碰碰他，怎么样都行。  
“我快疯了，求你。”他哭着打了个嗝。“求你，主人，让我做什么都行，求你让我射——”  
“你自己说的，迪克。”  
“嗯……”  
“好吧，亲爱的。”提姆腾出一只手握住迪克的阴茎，继续给他打起手枪。“告诉我，你是变态的小母狗，我就奖励你射出来。”  
“呜……我是主人变态的小母狗……呃嗯！呜——啊啊！主人，呜啊啊——啊啊！主人——”  
没几下迪克就尖叫着射在提姆的掌心里，提姆把手心里的精液捧到他面前，看着他乖巧的男友一点点把他的手掌舔干净，把那些精液吞咽下去。  
“乖孩子。”提姆捡起地上的衣服帮他穿上，拉着他走出巷子，回家。他喜欢迪克高潮后有些迷茫的样子，听话又漂亮。“我们回家，回家我就奖励你，我会操你淫荡的小屁股操到你怀孕。”


End file.
